Give A Reason
by MetalshadowN64
Summary: Its been a year since Link saved Termina, and his 13th birthday is tomorrow. But ever since he wore the Fierce Deity Mask he has been having nightmares involving it. Link then finds himself in a life or death sword fight with the Deity, and if he loses it will take ownership of Link's body. Prequel to "A Final Tale". RomxLink, longish one-shot, T for blood and scenes of violence.
1. A Dream?

Author's Note: Hey readers! I decided to finally get off my lazy butt and get to editing this story. I added some stuff, most noteably my new "Zelda Calender" system which is pretty much marking what year these are taking in. This being what I think is about 401 years after Skyward Sword (thus the A.H. which means "After Hylia"). I'll give a more descriptive explanation to it on a later story since this one doesn't require it as much. But if you want it now look up my DeviantArt account (MetalshadowN64) and it'll be in a journal entry.

Chapter 1: A Dream?

Hyrulian Calender: 401 A.H.

"_You call yourself a hero? You're nothing but a small child!" _a male adult voice screamed at the Young Hero.

"_I am a hero! I saved the world-" _the boy began.

"_Silence! You did not save the world on your own! Do you not forget who aided you?"_

"_But I can control you!"_

"_You only _think _you control me! My power is beyond your comprehension and strength!" _the entity screamed as it raised its massive sword that was double or triple the boy's height and brought it down; ripping through the boy. The boy screamed in defiance, but the being continued regardless. The boy tried to reach for his sword and shield but neither was on his back, he then tried to move to avoid the onslaught of pain, but he found himself bound by some unknown means. The being continued his battle cries as he continued slashing at the boy, constantly ripping the boy into halves, only to be reconstructed. The young hero screamed on without end.

Link awoke screaming, sweat dripping down his whole body, when he calmed down he looked around to see where he was; he was in the Knife Chambers room in the Stock Pot Inn in the land of Termina. He placed a hand on his face and wiped away the sweat. _What a nightmare_… he thought as he ripped the blankets off him and looked through his pouch full of his gear till he found what he suspected caused the nightmare; the mask of the Fierce Deity. The mask's empty eyes staring back at him, and he could feel that the eyes were trying to pierce his soul. This mask absolutely terrified him to the core. Majora and Ganondorf plagued his dreams on the rare occasion but lately it has been this one mask that has caused the young hero to lose many hours of sleep.

It has been a year since he saved the land of Termina from Majora's Mask, and 2 years more since his adventure in Hyrule. He was coming up on his 13th birthday - or at least that's what he's considered it. He doesn't actually know when is actual birthday is, so he considers the day he was summoned by the Great Deku Tree to begin his adventure to be his birthday. He has tried to remember anything of his actual parents, but all he can picture is a pair of figures; a man and woman, both looking down at him and smiling. He can't remember their faces, names, or anything about them. He wondered a lot when the truth was finally revealed to him by the Deku Tree Sprout, but all he got was that semi-memory. He looked at the calendar on the wall and found it was just tomorrow. He then remembered that the girls at Romani Ranch had invited him over to celebrate his 'birthday'. Link looked at the Clock Tower that could be seen from his window and noticed it was about quarter to 7 AM. "At least I got some sleep tonight." he muttered as he got dressed and exited the room.

He groggily walked down the stairs, as he turned the corner he noticed that Anju gave a concerned look to the young hero in green. "You okay, Link?" she asked, deeply concerned. "Me and Kafei could hear you screaming again."

Link gulped softly – as of late his nightmares have caused him to awake screaming in terror and often enough the young couple that owned the Inn had approached him and tried to comfort him. This morning was no different. "It's okay, Miss Anju. I'm just having some bad dreams. That's all." he said giving her a smile that he had to muster to make. Anju just gave a concerned and skeptical look as she then focused her attention on the baby in the crib beside her – now used to Link's attempts to avoid this almost daily questioning. Link looked over at the baby, and truly smiled. He never saw a real baby before until he came back to Termina to find that the couple had one.

"Hey, Link, When is your birthday, if you don't mind my asking?" Anju suddenly asked, extremely curious after noticing Link looking over.

Link looked up to the question. "Oh, it's tomorrow." Anju's face suddenly brightened.

"Is that so? So is little Dutor's, here!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Link said as his face lightly blushed.

"Yeah, how old will you be, Link?"

Link stood there for a moment as his smile disappeared. "I'm not totally sure. I think I'll be 13. I'm not even sure if tomorrow _is _my birthday…" The sentence hung there in the air for an awkward minute.

"So you're an orphan?" Anju asked with a somber tone. Link just nodded, remembering once again that he has had no real family his entire life. "Well, Link. If you want we can celebrate it as your birthday, too." Link smiled to the offer as it was tempting however he shook his head.

"No thanks. I actually already have plans anyway. Cremia and Romani invited me over to the ranch to have a birthday party tonight; I'll be staying over all day tomorrow too. Anyway, it should be a time for you and Kafei to spend with your baby's first birthday, not me. I don't know my birthday, after all!" he said with a more genuine smile. Anju smiled to the boy's honesty and nodded however still having the somber look on her face mixed now with a bit of disappointment.

"Okay, but please stop by so we can say happy birthday on the one day that you think is yours? You're a good friend of the family, and we feel we are in your debt." Link opened his mouth ready to say something along the lines "its no problem" or something but he didn't feel like dragging the same "argument" he's had with the couple dozens of times whenever they insisted on doing him a favor. One such favor was his very staying at the Inn; they offered him originally to have no rent but after some arguing they eventually excepted some rent from him even though it was only half price and they only charged him once a month rather than weekly. He nodded and began to leave, looking down at the Fierce Deity mask in his left hand – carefully hidden from Anju.

Over at the ranch, Romani was rapidly running around preparing for the birthday party. She was just finishing on putting up a banner that read; "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GRASSHOPPER!" when Cremia approached and looked at the banner and shook her head at her younger sister.

"You do know his name is Link, right?" she asked to the little girl. Romani looked over to her big sister and stuck out her tongue.

"Romani knows that! But Romani is used to calling him by that name."

"Do you insist on talking in the third-person? I know I've heard you talk normally. He has heard it too." the elder sister pointed out as she placed her hands on her hips, but Romani just stuck out her tongue again. "Oh come on, Romani; we both know you're not a kid anymore." she continued as a devilish smile formed on her face. "Cause I know you're in _love_!" she teased as she made kissing faces and sound effects, while holding her hands together, rubbing it in. Romani's face went beat-red in blush and anger. She then jumped down from the ladder and chased after her older sister, whom ran away, continuing the kiss faces.


	2. A Cursed Mask

Chapter 2: A Cursed Mask

Link walked around town, aimlessly just looking at the mask in his hands. _What am I gonna do with this thing?_ He thought as he then made his way into North Clock Town. He noticed Jim - the leader of the Bombers continuing at trying to pop the balloon that floated a few yards off the ground, held down by string. Jim noticed Link walking by and gave him the salute of the Bombers, which Link returned as he hid the Fierce Deity mask behind his back. Jim then went back to focusing on the balloon, as Link looked back at the mask. _I really need to destroy this thing_. He thought as he looked around out of desperation to aid him, then he noticed the Great Fairy cave. _That's it! I'll ask the Great Fairy to help destroy this mask! _ He thought as he ran over and in to the cave.

As he walked in he felt the magic of the Great Fairy gathering into the center of the fountain as the signature laugh echoed as the Fairy appeared before Link. "Hello, oh dear Kind One. What is it you seek of me?" she asked kindly.

"Great Fairy, do you have the power or knowledge of a way to destroy this:" he requested as he showed the mask to the Fairy, who instantly recoiled into the back of the fountain, trying to stay as far away as possible from the mask.

"Where did you get that, mask?" the Fairy screeched in fear at the sight of the mask.

"I, I-" Link began trying to explain, but he decided that if he ever told where he exactly got the mask he would be declared some type of psycho or something. "That doesn't matter, right now! I know this thing is evil! Can you help me destroy it?" he requested again as he put away the mask into his pouch. The Fairy began to ease up to see that the mask was put away, but she still kept her distance from Link.

"I know not on how to destroy the mask. I only know it is of a great evil." she began as she looked at the young hero. "You are being plagued by nightmares, are you not?" she asked; Link was surprised to this and nodded. "I am sorry, Kind One, but I can see that mask has somehow taken a portion of your soul hostage, I can feel that one part of you is filled with the evil of that mask, and it is battling the other portion that is your soul. Even if I was able to destroy the mask, it would matter little. The evil soul that resides in that mask has planted itself inside you, and I am sad to say that there is no magic besides one that can aid you."

"What is this magic?" he asked, desperate.

"I am not entirely certain. I suggest asking the other Great Fairies to see if they know." she suggested as she began to disappear into the fountain when she suddenly stopped. "I have one last question, Kind One:" she said before Link walked out. "Have you ever worn that mask at _any_ time?" she asked, giving a stern look at Link. He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't have the heart to. "If you have, it must have been in a situation that required it. If you indeed have, you have unknowingly allowed that evil spirit the chance to destroy the earth. You must find a way to defeat this spirit before it consumes your soul. If it wins this battle it will be unleashed once more. Good Luck in your quest, Kind Young One." she said as she vanished into the fountain. And Link walked out of the cave and looked at the Clock Tower over-head; it was half-past noon. _I better search the Fountains quick. I promised to go to the Ranch tonight at 8..._


	3. Bade

Chapter 3: Bade

Link used the Ocarina of Time to travel across Termina, stopping at each Great Fairy's Fountain, talking to each one, till he was down to the one near the Zora Hall, he used his Hookshot to move along the rocks to the cave, which he entered and approached the Great Fairy who came out in the same fashion as all the others. "Oh, Courageous Youth what is the purpose of your visit to my Fountain?" she asked in a friendly tone - just like the others.

"I have come to each of the Great Fairy Fountains to see which of you knows how I can battle the evil spirit within the Fierce Deity Mask." he requested as he slowly showed the mask, getting tired of having to repeat himself and having to witness each of the Great Fairies cower in the corner; he thought of not showing the mask after the one in Woodfall which was his second stop after the one in Town, but they all requested to see the mask anyway. This Great Fairy however did not cower into the corner as easily as the others - she was the Great Fairy of Courage after all - but she showed her resentment towards the mask. The Fairy examined the mask, and then Link like the others had done.

"I see that your soul is in conflict with the Bade."

"Wait, what do you mean by Bade? The others called it a 'Ferocious God' or 'Oni', which I know are other names for a demon." Link asked, confused.

"The Bade is another name for the moon. We Great Fairies fear the awesome power of the spirit of that mask, which is the soul of the moon itself. You may not know this since you are not from Termina, but many years ago, long before the Ikanain Kingdom stood strong, the people worshipped the Sun and Moon, but not out of love or respect but out of fear."

"Why?" Link asked eager to learn the truth behind the mask.

"There were two mighty Gods that the people feared; one was known as 'the Bade' which was the moon and the one for the sun-"

"Was Majora?" Link finished, and the Fairy simply nodded.

"Yes, but unlike many Gods; Majora and Bade did not get along, they actually often fought each other. The two were evil Gods whom only cared for death and unwanted destruction. The reason they didn't work together was that their methods were different. Bade was a Warrior God, that sought strong opponents, ironic since no mortal could best him in battle for he was immortal. Majora however was different for she spread fear upon the people before killing them out of her own sadistic desires. They often conflicted in feuds over this, and so did the people whom worshipped them. For example; when Bade would attack Majora, the worshipers of the Moon would attack the people whom worshiped the Sun."

"So, that's why the kid wearing Majora's Mask called the Fierce Deity 'the bad guy' and why Majora was trying to crash the moon into the earth; to destroy her rival and spread fear into the people before ultimately killing them all."

"Yes, Courageous One. You are also quite wise." she commented making Link scratch his head in embarrassment. "Now for what is happening now; as you well know the Bade's Mask is trying to take over your soul. He is trying to do this to take over your body, so that he may continue his desire. The answer to your question on how to defeat him before any of this can happen is for you to win the battle within your soul."

"How am I to do that?" Link asked.

"You already know where and when the battle occurs. You need not ask me such an obvious question. When you defeat Bade within your soul, you can destroy the mask at will. But you must win the battle in your soul first, where he is weakest. As of now, the mask's soul is not yet entirely within you, meaning he is not fully powered. It will break the link and the mask will be weak enough to destroy, plus he will be more content on meeting death then..."

"What if I just destroy it now and get it over with?"

"If you destroy it now, the mask's soul will entirely engulf you and you will have no chance to beat him."

"Thank you for your assistance, Great Fairy." Link thanked as he bowed in gratitude.

"May the Goddesses guide you and give the courage you need to your blade, oh Courageous Youth." The Fairy said as she disappeared into the fountain.

_Its trying to take over my soul? That's a scary thought._ Link thought as he left.


	4. The Birthday Boy

Chapter 4: The Birthday Boy

Link then walked outside and looked towards the sky and determined it was a little after 7 PM, so he pulled out his Ocarina of Time and played the "Song of Soaring" and warped off to Milk Road. Within seconds he appeared just next to the Owl Statue, by the entrance to the Gorman Brothers entrance to their part of the road, Link ran further up the road and entered Romani Ranch. Still running he made it on the other side of the field where the house was, he slowed when he approached the door, and lightly knocked. He waited a few minutes to no answer. He looked the clock by the door and noticed he was late. _Crap, I hope they aren't pissed…_ he thought as he decided to enter anyway. "Excuse me, but I'm coming in. I'm sorry I'm late." he said as we walked into the darkness, he tried seeing in the black darkness but nothing. "Did they go to bed already? They knew I was coming…" he thought out-loud as he tripped on the wooden floor, when all of a sudden he saw a small flame in the darkness as it then lit a lantern that lit up the room, as the two ranch girls yelled; "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" As the young boy jumped out of his skin from surprise. The two girls laughed at the sight of Link lying on the floor as he picked himself up off the floor.

"That wasn't very damn funny." Link scowled at the two as he gave a glare that could kill. The two stared at him, and tried to stifle their laughs, but they couldn't hold it back: they laughed so hard they cried. Link tried staying angry to the best of his ability, but he couldn't help it either; he laughed with them. After the laughing was over, Cremia put a small cake on the table. "Happy Birthday, Link!" she smiled as she pulled out some cake candles. "Well, how old are you gonna be Birthday Boy?" she asked.

"I'll be 13." he said as Cremia placed 13 candles into the cake and lit them all with a match.

"Quick, put out that forest fire!" Romani jokingly exclaimed.

"Watch it, you! You're not far behind him!" Cremia snapped at her sister.

"Maybe so Big Sister, but at least me and Link are younger than you!" she mocked. A silence passed when everyone realized what Romani had said.

"Hey, you didn't speak in the third-person and you called me by my real name!" Link said with a smile. Romani's face immediately went red when she heard that.

"Like I told you Romani; your finally growing up!" the elder of the group said with a smile. Link laughed as the two sisters argued.

"So how old are you Romani?" he asked curiously. Cremia looked at the two children and smiled.

"She's old enough to like _boys_._" _Cremia teased as she openly directed her gaze at Link. "A _certain _boy, actually." she added, not removing the huge grin off her face. Link looked at Cremia's gaze at him and that Romani's face was really, really, red from blushing, and then when Link realized what boy Cremia was talking about, and he felt his own face turn bright red. "Awww… look; you're both blushing! I think I struck a chord between you two!" she continued to tease.

"I do not like boys, yet! I'm only 12!" Romani snapped. "I'm not old enough yet…" she muttered as her blushed face clearly said other-wise. Cremia could tell that it was time to cut it out on picking on them.

"Alright, now let's have some cake, and then give Link his presents!" she said as she began to cut into the cake and serve it.


	5. Realized Feelings

Chapter 5: Realized Feelings

The group ate the delicious cake, making jokes and picking on each other as the night rolled on. Before any of them knew it was almost midnight when Cremia looked at the clock. "Oop, it's almost time for Link's present!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a sack, and the two ranch girls got up and dragged Link with them outside, and onto the roof. Cremia and Romani sat down on the roof and beckoned Link to do the same.

"What are we doing?" Link asked curiously as Romani just grabbed the boy and made him sit between the two sisters.

"Just wait, you dummy!" Romani commanded to him as they sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Umm, what _are _we doing?" Link asked again as he looked between the two girls, suddenly starting to feel awkward.

"Ok it should be time." Cremia muttered as she emptied the sack and handed the others bottles of Chateau Romani, and one for herself. "Happy Birthday again, Link!" the two said to him again. "Ok, now let's make a toast to Link's 13th birthday!" the girls said in unison as all three took big gulps of the delicious, rare, milk. When they all finished, Link leaned back against the roof and relaxed.

"I'll never get tired of that milk!" Link exclaimed with a smile. "Thank you both! I've never had a birthday party ever before in my life! Thanks for inviting me…" he said as he looked at the stars above.

"It's no problem Link." Cremia said as she put the empty bottles away into the sack again.

"Yeah, you're always welcome here!" Romani said as she leaned back too. Cremia looked at the two and yawned.

"Hey, Romani." she called to her sister who sat back up and leaned close and listened to what Cremia had to say in whisper. Link watched the two whisper together. _Oh, now what are they planning? _Link thought as he looked at the stars again.

"Oh come on, Sis. I know you want to." Cremia whispered to Romani, whose face went red.

"No…" Romani whispered back, defying what Cremia was suggesting.

"Fine, be that way. I'll do it myself as she straightened up, smile on her face.

"NO, DON'T DO IT!" Romani yelled, catching Link's attention whom was just a moment before being oblivious to the conversation.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, curious to why Romani suddenly got so upset.

"Oh, it's nothing to do with you, Link." Cremia said over her shoulder, as she then focused back on her sister. "Why not then? You do like him, don't you?" she asked again, this time being serious. Romani then noticed that she wasn't joking around and was really asking a serious question. "If you like him that much; do it. If you want I'll go down stairs. I need to get up in the morning anyway." she said, trying to put confidence into the young girl. But Romani just didn't say anything. "Fine, I'll just leave you alone, then." Cremia said as she got up and prepared to get down, carrying the sack with her. "I'm heading to bed, Link. I need to get up in the morning after-all. Have a Happy Birthday." she said to the boy whom nodded in understanding as she left.

When the sound of the door shutting behind Cremia, Romani sighed and laid down, besides Link who just continued to stare at the stars. Never had he taken a long look at the beauty of the starry sky before. He has usually been too busy to look up at the sky. "You seem to be enjoying the stars." Romani said breaking the silence, in an attempt to make conversation. Link nodded silently as he just continued to smile and look to the heavens. "Umm, I got a question, Link." she asked trying to get him to say something.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Are you gonna leave Termina again like before? I mean is there anything that you need or want to go back to?" she asked, hiding her blushing. Link broke his gaze at the stars and looked towards her whom was sitting up.

"No, I don't really have anything to go back to. I was considering on staying here in Termina. But I am wondering on where I could live though. I mean I don't much fancy the idea of being a burden to Anju and Kafei."

Romani heard a heartbeat in her chest in response at what he said. "Why don't you stay here, then?" she burst out with. Link looked up at her again.

"Would you two really let me stay? I don't know the first thing about cows and I don't want to be a burden to you and your sister…"

"That's okay! Me and Sis can teach you! Don't you wanna stay here?"

"Oh, I'd love to. I never really noticed how beautiful everything is here in Termina." he said without thinking, until he realized what he said, and then he began blushing. Thankfully Romani didn't catch the comment too well, but she went back into thought as she looked up into the sky, but Link now couldn't keep his eyes off her as a light wind gently blew her long red hair. He could feel himself becoming flushed. He then tried looking at the sky but he couldn't get the brief picture of Romani with the starry backdrop out of his mind's eye. "Umm about earlier…" he began to make conversation. "Is it true, that you, um… _like _me?" he asked with his heart beating like crazy now. She spun around to his comment, mouth open and trying to find the words to say, however instead Link continued on. "If that's true, then I, um, got a bit of a confession to make," he said as he tried mustering the courage to finish his sentence.

_Is he gonna say it? Is he gonna say it? Is he gonna say it? _Romani kept thinking to herself, as her heart raced like crazy as well. The seconds of waiting hung in the air for what seemed like forever, but Link somehow cleared his throat and was able to speak once again. "I like you, too." he said with his face as red as hers. Several minutes went by, as they both tried sinking in what he just said. The two's minds were rushing on trying to compute on what to say next.

"Well, does that mean you…" they both began to ask in unison quietly. "…love… me?" they both finished in unison again, staring at each other, with their faces all flustered. And once again in unison they nodded to each other. They both leaned there, speechless, as they let their overly dramatic confessions finally and truly sink in.

"Well, will you join me in looking at the stars tonight?" Link asked as he waited for her to respond. Romani nodded and leaned back, next to him and very slowly inched closer to him and nuzzled close. And they just laid there together staring at the stars above, only caring for this moment between them. Not once did Link worry about the ultimate battle he would soon have to face that would decide if he would get to live this life with his new girlfriend.

Author's Note: Ok, I wasn't planning on putting any more Author's Notes besides the ones for the first chapter and final chapter, but this chapter deserves one. First off… ROMANCE IS FRIGGIN HARD! I swear it took me like an hour or less for the previous chapters to be typed, but this took me forever. I'm not very experienced in writing romance. With "A Final Tale" which is years after this story, their relationship is already there and they fully grown adults, but forming the relationship for them was insanely hard for me. I mean I know how'd I'd want to treat my love when we finally realize it, but since I've yet to actually have fallen in love with anyone, it made this very difficult. Call me a hopeless romantic if you wish. I won't deny it. I'm sorry that if this chapter was a tad too cliché.


	6. What All You Need

Chapter 6: What All You Need…

After a while, the two newly-found love-birds got tired and got down from the roof and went inside to see that Cremia had set up a sleeping bag on the floor and was sleeping in it on the first floor.

"Your Sister must have been pretty tired." Link commented as he yawned.

"Yeah, she must have decided to let us sleep in the beds up-stairs. I'm heading up to get ready for bed. I'll let you know when you can go in. Romani said as she yawned as well. Link tiredly nodded as he sat down at the table and waited, dozing off here and there, but he tried staying awake.

"_You think you can beat me, boy?" _A voice asked Link, with a tone showing he was looking down upon the small hero.

Link shot awake as he felt a hand touch his shoulder, to see it was Romani, who was now in a nightgown. "You look tired." She commented with a smile. Link nodded sleepily as he got up and followed her up the stairs, holding onto her hand, to make sure he stayed awake as he walked. When they reached the second floor they walked into the bed room and Link lazily walked over and passed out on Cremia's bed, not bothering to get ready.

"Oh, that Link." Romani said as she smiled and shook her head at the tired birthday boy. She proceeded to help him by taking off his equipment he constantly carried, his boots, and lastly his green hat. Romani then placed the blanket on the peacefully sleeping boy and began to turn around and go to bed when she stopped and blushed as she watched him sleep. Without thinking she kissed his forehead and then rushed over to her bed and got it and drifted off to sleep.

"_I know I can beat you!" _Link said to the tall figure before him. The being was the Fierce Deity that Link transformed into when he wore that mask. The Deity, held his Helix sword on his shoulder with one hand as he looked down at Link who gave a fierce gaze that the semi-god couldn't help but smirk at.

"_Yes, I can see you finally know the truth about me, and what I'm planning. But do you have the courage to face me?" _the Deity asked.

"_Yes, I know who and what you are. And of course what you are planning to do, Bade. And as I said I know I'm ready to face you! I'm not afraid of you anymore!" _the young hero said.

"_Is that so? Let us see what you claim you can do. Draw your sword!"_ Bade ordered as he positioned himself into a fighting position. Link reached instinctively for his sword and shield, half-expecting them not to be there like the previous dreams of him fighting the Deity, but they were there and he pulled them out and positioned himself.

"_Well I guess that proves you have built up enough courage to draw a weapon towards me!" _Bade said, somewhat impressed. _"But, now it begins!" _he yelled as he slashed his helix sword vertically at his small foe. Link narrowly avoided the large sword by side-stepping to the right and ducking; he then raised his Gilded sword and made a stab at the towering warrior, but he knocked the attack away with his forearm and slashed with his sword, Link rolled forward, dodging the attack.

_How the hell did he do that? How did he just knock away my sword like it was nothing?! _Link thought as he tried to formulate a plan.

"_So this is the owner of the Triforce of Courage? Pathetic! All I see is a small boy who has just been playing hero!" _the Deity laughed as he swung at the boy horizontally. Link ducked and rolled, slashing as he moved at Bade's long legs. The Gilded sword made contact and cut the Deity's knee. _YES, I cut him!_ Link congratulated himself.

"_Yes, you did, but can you do that again?" _Bade yelled as he slashed downward. Link back flipped, but got cut along his shoulder, just barely avoiding getting his right arm severed. Link began to reach to grab the wound, but decided to ignore it as he side-stepped away from another slash from the Deity. Link slashed back at him, but even with the extended reach of the Gilded Sword, he couldn't get at the Deity.

Bade continued his slashes, and Link continued to dodge them, occasionally making an attempt at hitting him. The fight dragged on, and the only thing the young swordsman was accomplishing was getting new slash marks and cuts all over his body.

_Dammit, how can I hit him? His long reach is amazing! I can't get close! _Link thought as he tried taking a deep breath to calm down but it was for naught as he noticed he was beginning to panic under the pressure, when he then noticed then that the Gilded Sword had reverted to the Razor Sword! _What the hell? Why is my sword getting smaller?! _The boy questioned in his head as the sword finally disappeared in his hand.

"_Do you not yet understand, fool? A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage!" _the Fierce Deity said as he lowered his sword. "_You are showing self-doubt meaning this battle is over. I was hoping you'd be able to give me the ultimate battle I have been seeking from mortals for centuries… But I guess that I will have to continue my journey when I take over your body completely." _ He said, disappointed, as he lifted his Helix sword to deliver the final blow.

_Courage? That is all it takes? _Link thought as he sat there awaiting the blow. _What do I possibly have to fight for? _A picture in Link's mind eye then flashed before him: Romani sitting, looking up at the starry Terminain sky. "_That's it!" _he screamed as he raised up his left hand that had a golden triangle forming on it, and a sword instantly materialized in his hand; blocking the attack. The Fierce Deity noticed his attack had been blocked, and brought the sword around.

"_Ah, I see I was mistaken." _ Bade said in his surprise

Link looked at the sword in his hand, and it was golden version of the Great Fairy Sword. He stood up and looked at the blade in his hand, and smiled.

"_Let's end this, Bade." _Link said with confidence as he raised the sword in preparation.


	7. The Final Blow

Chapter 7: The Final Blow

Link came out swinging at the Fierce Deity, never letting up from his constant barrage of attacks. Link performed a downward diagonal cut at the Deity, whom tried parrying the attack, but failed and got cut along his abdomen; blood seeped out of the fresh wound. Fierce Deity swung at Link with another vertical slash, but Link countered the attack, knocking the helix sword upward, leaving Link another chance, cutting the Deity's arm. The semi-god stepped back as he clenched the wound and examined the blood. "_So, this is what blood feels like when it leaves the body…" _he muttered as then placed the blood soaked hand on the handle of his sword and swung more at the boy, but every time Link parried the attacks, leaving another new wound to the semi-god. It wasn't before long that the Fierce Deity started having trouble keeping steady on his feet, due to blood-loss. Link noticed this and lowered his sword.

"_Give it up, Bade. It's over. I can tell you're having trouble standing. You aren't used to this kind of damage. But that's the price to pay when you have a mortal body." _Link said as he decided to give the Deity mercy.

"_No… I can't have that, I want death, and I want it standing and fighting." _the Deity muttered through the occasional pant for breath.

"_Fine, have it your way, Bade. Raise your sword." _Link commanded as the Warrior Deity did that. The two rushed at each other, locking swords but Link was too strong and was able to push the him back as he did a quick spin attack, slashing the Deity's armor The Deity raised his sword again to strike back with a jump attack, but Link jumped to the right and tried with an upward diagonal slash, but the Fierce Deity blocked it, putting them into another lock. They stood there for a moment, swords pushing on one another.

"_Are you sure you want to die this way, Bade?" _Link asked to the Fierce Deity, whom simply nodded with a smile.

"_Yes, I'm sure. I have wondered what death is for many centuries. Give it to me, Mortal who shall most certainly defeat Me." _he requested. As Link made one final push, knocking the Helix sword skyward, and in one fluid motion, slashed the Deity across the chest, and ended with a direct stab to his heart.

Link stood there, holding up the Fierce Deity's body with his sword impaled through. A moment passed and he withdrew the sword out of the body, covering it with blood. The Deity's body fell to the ground, motionless. Link looked at the still body and then and only now did Link notice where the two were; it was the grassy field with the lone tree upon the hill. It was just as surreal yet vivid as he remembered. _"I thought we were in an empty void?" _Link thought to himself as he looked around, somewhat confused.

"_We were." _A voice said within Link's mind and everywhere all at once.

"_Then why are we here, all of a sudden?"_ Link asked the disembodied voice of the Deity.

"_This is a memory of when you were in my soul. Consider this as one a form of final resting place for me. Do not fret though; this will be just temporary till you have completed one more task before you destroy my mask in reality."_

"_So, does this mean I truly won?" _Link asked, still confused.

"_As I said; you have defeated me. Now please, Link; bury my body at the base of the lone tree." _the Deity requested, and to Link's surprise that the Deity called him by his name.

"_I will, but what does this all symbolize?"_

"_Does is matter what it means? You must realize mortal; that sometimes you will get nothing more than what you are given. It is your choice how you will interpret it. That it all I can give you to explain it."_

"_That's a pretty cryptic answer. But I'll take your advice… all of it." _Link said as picked up the heavy body of the Fierce Deity and carried it up the hill to the base of the tree.

He noticed a shovel resting against the tree, and he took it and began digging a grave. After some time he noticed a child approach; the child looked like the Fierce Deity but Link's height and stature. Link stared at the being with a confused look, but decided to ignore him as he continued digging the grave, with the Fierce Deity Child watching. When the hole was finally dug, Link went to pick up the corpse and found that the Child version was willing to help lift the corpse. So the team did so and gently placed it within the grave, as Link then worked on filling the grave the Child ran off somewhere. When the child returned Link had finished packing the grave. _"Here"_ The child said simply as he handed the Helix Sword to Link who took the sword and stabbed it into the base of the grave in place of a tombstone. Link and the Child stepped away from the grave and stared at it. Link then gave a respective bow in silence. When he stood back up the child was disappearing, waving good-bye as he vanished. Link sighed as he suddenly felt tired and walked over to the tree and sat down and fell asleep.

Link then woke up in the bed on the second floor of the house at the Ranch. He felt something on his face; it was drops of tears running down his face. _Why am I crying? _He questioned as he then looked around to see Romani peacefully asleep directly beside him in the same bed. _When did she get into this bed with me?_ He thought as he felt his face blush. He looked around to see that no one else was in the room besides them, and it was still dark out. _Was it all just a dream?_ _I'll check with the Great Fairy in town to make sure later._ He thought as he decided to lie back down and get more sleep.

Author's Note: Now don't ask me where the idea of the child-version of the Fierce Deity came from. I'm not totally sure, but when I was writing this I had a picture in my head of Link's face split in two, one his face and the other his face painted and stuff like Fierce Deity. So maybe that's where it came from. I know this chapter's latter half was kinda confusing, but then again so was the ending of Majora's Mask. LOL


	8. Rest in Peace

Chapter 8: Rest in Peace

"Where did Link go?" Romani asked her sister as she looked around for the familiar green-clad boy. Cremia looked at Romani, noticing her question.

"Oh, he said he had to check something out. He said he would be back, later." She said as she went back to caring to a cow. "What's wrong, Romani? Worried?" she asked with a smile. Romani nodded, clearly showing her expressed worry.

"He was looking at some weird looking mask all morning… and crying"

"Crying?" Cremia echoed, surprised. "That's odd… well he should be home later. Maybe we can all talk about it if he's up to it?" she suggested. Romani gave an empty smile and went off to do her chores, constantly thinking and worrying about Link.

Link walked into the Great Fairy Fountain at the Zora Cape, and the Great Fairy of Courage came out in the same fashion as before. The Fairy looked down at her visitor. 'What is the reason for your visit, Courageous Youth?" she asked.

"Great Fairy, I'd like to know… did I win?" he asked blatantly, remembering the 'dream' from last night. The massive Fairy stared at Link keenly for several seconds before she finally spoke.

"I see no remains of the evil." She began, while Link let out a sigh in relief. "But the soul is not gone." She added, which made him look her way in shock. "Yes, the evil within Bade's soul is now gone. The evil within the mask is also gone; therefore meaning it can be destroyed now."

"But what of the spirit within me and the mask?" Link asked.

"As I have said; the spirit is still within you, but it no longer poses a threat."

"Yeah, I got that, but what will happen if I destroy the mask?"

"The spirit of the Fierce Deity will be finally released into the afterlife."

"So he will truly die, then?" Link muttered, not particularly asking the Great Fairy.

"Is there a problem with this?" she asked, curious to his question. Link shook his head.

"No, there is no problem." He said with a smile as he walked out and waved farewell.

The rest of the day went by slowly as he walked around Clock Town occasionally looking back down to the mask, stopping by the Stock Pot Inn where Anju and Kafei wished him a happy birthday. When he was passing by the front of the Clock Tower he suddenly bumped into someone. The two fell to the brick-ground, the stranger and Link giving groans. Link was the first to get up when he noticed whom he had knocked into – the Mask Salesman. "Oh, it's you…" Link muttered, putting the Fierce Deity Mask behind his back so the Salesman wouldn't see it. The mask Salesman turned around to the sound of a familiar voice and saw Link standing there, smiling.

"Ah you are the boy who helped me get back Majora's Mask, are you not?" he asked, barely being able to carry the over-sized backpack full of his wares which of course was masks. Link nodded at the man.

"Yes, that's me. I never did tell you my name back then; it's Link. How have you been?"

"I have been doing well." The Mask Salesman began as he then noticed something hidden behind Link's back. "Excuse me; but what is that?" he asked pointing to the mask. Link looked at the mask he had tried to hide, but decided to show the mask to the Salesman. The man's eyes went wide at the sight of the mask.

"Isn't that… the Fierce Deity Mask?" he asked with more interest than he's ever shown about anything before. Link nodded in silence. "This is an EXTREMLY rare mask! Where did you find it?! It hasn't been seen in at least 200 years! It is said that the power from this mask is just as powerful as Majora's Mask!"

"I am aware of that, Mask Salesman…" Link commented, but the man clearly just ignored him as he just stared at the legendary mask in his hands. After a while he noticed something.

"Wait… the power has left the mask. But this is not a replica… Why has this happened?" he asked. Link stood there silently, thinking.

_Should I tell him?_ He thought. After a bit Link decided to explain, and he told it all.

"Ah, so you have defeated the spirit and are wondering what to do with the mask." The Mask Salesman said, taking the whole thing in. "Personally Link, I would request that you are to give it to me." The salesman asked sheepishly. Link smiled at the man's request but shook his head.

"Sorry, Mr. Mask Salesman, but I won't do that. I am afraid I am going to destroy it. I made a promise to a friend to give him death." Link admitted. The Salesman nodded in understanding, clearly disappointed that he couldn't have such a legendary mask.

"I see… well Link; I can tell you that despite that mask being evil, it has found a peaceful owner and friend is very happy to have met you." The Mask Salesman said with a smile and waved good-bye as he entered through the doors of the Clock Tower. Link returned the wave and left the town, heading towards the Ranch. He figured he would walk instead of use the Ocarina.

Several hours past and the sun was beginning to approach the West as the ranch girls finished their daily chores. Romani then noticed someone just passing the gate to the ranch. She smiled as she realized who it was and dropped the pitchfork she was holding as she ran and tackled Link. "Where the hell have you been?!" She demanded into his face.

"I've only been gone for a few hours, jeeze! You are such a worry-wart!" he teased as he gave a smile to her. She got up, and began to cry suddenly. "What are you crying for?" Link asked, getting concerned over her.

"I was starting to think that you were leaving us again!" she complained. Link smiled.

"No, I am not leaving… ever." He said as he gave her a hug.

"Really?" she asked as she hugged him back. They then broke the embrace and looked at each other, with Link still smiling.

"I mean it. I'm staying here. But there is one thing I want to do before we begin this life." He said.

"What is it?" she asked, curious. Link pulled out the Fierce Deity Mask.

"I want help holding a small funeral for this mask, before we burn it."

"Whatever for; isn't it just a mask?" she asked looking at the whitish-colored mask with its blank eyes. Link shook his head as he looked at the mask between them.

"No, it's not. It's a friend that wants to rest. I want to give him that honor."

"Him? What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"I'll explain to you, later… during the funeral. I want to do this today, by nightfall." He said as the two walked towards the house. Link and Romani told Cremia what Link wanted to do; she was skeptical and rather confused to what Link was claiming but she agreed anyway.

A couple hours past as the three quickly prepared a pyre and the girls changed into black clothes. Link stayed in his green tunic since he had nothing else besides it. The sun was setting when the three now stood before the currently unlit pyre. "Well, since this is your idea Link, why don't you do this?" Cremia suggested. Link nodded and sighed as he began.

"This all seems rather odd to do for a mask, but this is no ordinary mask, you see. Within the wood of this mask houses the soul of a mighty Warrior. He had no name that anyone could remember. He was a very feared yet respected Warrior. He may have done many things that may have been considered wrong, but his actions and reasons were noble. He didn't believe in the countless slaughter of innocents. He fought evil that would do just that, and aided those who aimed to defeat evil when they needed it. But in the many, many years he existed he wished for one desire to be fulfilled; to face someone on a field of battle that would give him death; and it was never fulfilled till today. This day is a date of birth, recognition for one another, and now it shall be a day to celebrate the passing of this nameless Warrior and Teacher. He has taught me that 'a sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage.' And that courage comes when you realize what to hold dear to you heart. I will always remember his teachings for the remainder of my life, but I will not fight unless I need to."

"Is that all?" Cremia asked Link as she lit a torch and handed it to him.

"Yes. May this warrior go on to the next battlefield with the courage that never wavered from his heart." Link finished as he used the torch and lit the pyre. Within seconds the pyre was ablaze and the three were gazing at the flame as it then spread to the mask which steadily burnt away in a magical blue flame. The three gazed at the blue fire with astonishment, then suddenly Link felt hands touch his shoulders, he turned to see the spirits of Darmani the Goron, Mikau the Zora, the Deku Butler's Son, and the Fierce Deity standing behind him. None of them said anything; they all just looked at Link and smiled, waved, and walked away and vanished as they walked away. Romani noticed Link's attention away from the pyre. "You alright, Link?" she asked, concerned. He turned back to her, took her hand and held it tight.

"Never better." He smiled.

The End

Author's Note 2: Well this concludes the revision of "Give A Reason". For those who HAVE read this story before please drop me a review and tell me what you think of the fixes and additions. For those who have just finished this for their first time... drop me a review anyway! I'd like to know what people think! I'll probably be tackling "A Final Tale" next in my revision/fixes. When done with that I'm gonna go back to "I Reach Out a Hand" (which is before "A Final Tale" and after this story) and finish it up as well as fix up any errors or make additions. This also gives me a reason to re-read my own stories so I don't make any plot holes later. So please stay tuned for both!

[Old] Author's Note: So, as you can see how short this was, maybe you can consider this a "One-Shot"? I'm a little confused since I came up with the idea MONTHS ago, and I didn't work on it till now and it took me two days to type up the whole thing. I still need to go over this and fix any wrong grammar, spelling, and bits of plot-holes. But anyway I'm thrilled since this is my first non-short story that I have ever finished! This is a short story (only 8,408 words) but is not a single chapter and I'm done.

I will admit that I took bits of ideas from various sources for this. So it's not entirely very original. I mean that last bit was unconsciously inspired by Star Wars. (I'm not a big fan of the series) and realizing that parts are similar to some of the stories by my two favorite Fan-Fiction Authors; Norkix and Kasuto of Kataan. I apologize for this.

Now here's a funny bit: I didn't decide on a name for this story till I was typing up the final chapter. The title is the name of the second opening theme to the anime "The Slayers" – it's a good oldie anime, I suggest looking it up. As for the song; look up a fandub of it on youtube by the user StrawberryCreme26. The full original version is very good as well.


End file.
